moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrian Wolfheart
|caption = Adrian Matthew Wolfheart by cut-box|imagewidth = 250}} Biography Early Life Living his entire life within Stormwind, under the care of his mother Bronwynn Branson, or her trusted friend and nanny of sorts, Winter. As he ages, Adrian comes to know more of his dual heritage. Often times, he can be seen sporting both the dark red of his mother country, and the bright citrine orange of his estranged father country. Though, his mother continues to guide him in the pursuit of more noble path to his Alteraci heritage. Young Years After the retaking of the entirety of Kentillie, Adrian moved to the Duchy with his mother. There, he defends his home from ice monsters with pots and pans for weapons, and slowly but surely beginning to train as a squire under his father, John. With the birth of his twin sisters, Adrian has grown into quite the little man. He makes sure to check on his sisters each day, and make sure that both of them, and his mother, are doing well. In the case that they need his help, he faces each problem with the swiftness and bravery of a true knight. Notable People Bronwynn Branson Adrian's mother and primary caretaker. Adrian has spent his entire life with his mother, in the safety of Stormwind. Through his "terrible twos," as a combination of the Gilnean Wolf, and the Alteraci Wolf, his mother has cared for him with utmost patience. Adrian is surely a "Momma's Boy" and wears his badge of being such proudly. Kormed Wolfheart The once, self-proclaimed ruler of Alterac, bore a small part in bringing Adrian into the world. Adrian has only been with Kormed a few, short periods of time, through his life. However, Kormed will forever be with Adrian, having given him the title, "Bastard of the Wolf" after the annulment of his parent's marriage. Such a title is representative of how much the Alteraci 'lord' is in Adrian's life. John Kilvas John has become a crucial part of Adrian's life. He serves as a father to Adrian, since the young boy is estranged from his biological father. Adrian has come to form quite the bond with his father, and becomes very excited anytime he can spend one on one with John. The two have a special bond, one that will no doubt carry them forward in life. Physiology A perfect marriage (pun and irony intended), of his parents. Adrian's young face sport similarities to the strong lines of his father's jaw, nose and over all chiseled features, through his baby face. His eyes sparkle a bright blue color, like that of his mother. His tan olive skin is like the Alteraci wolf and his hair is the same raven tone as his father before him. Titles and Land Adrian was briefly given the title of Duke, at a very early age, due to his mother's neutrality contract. Adrian was the ruling Duke of the Duchy of Kentillie in Eastern Gilneas. However, at the break of neutrality of his Mother, and the departure of the Duchy from the Argent Crusade's support via House Ravenshield, Adrian was returned to his previous status as heir. TL;DR: Priestess Bronwynn Sparklebutt's little Boop. __FORCETOC__ Category:City State of Alterac Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Duchy of Kentillie Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen